In recent years, in order to watch over elderly persons or children or recognize or manage locations of moving objects such as pets, a portable location information transmission apparatus has been developed, which automatically acquires location information and transmits the location information to a predetermined server, or the like, through a radio communication network in real time or every certain time period.
Typically, the portable location information transmission apparatus is powered by a battery and continuously transmits location information until the battery runs down. Transmission operation using the radio communication network requires power from several times to tens of times of power required in location measurement using a GPS, or the like, and dominantly accounts for a time period during which the apparatus operates using the battery.
However, with the conventional location information transmission apparatus, there is a problem that, because the acquired location information is continuously transmitted in real time or every certain time period, large power is consumed, and it is necessary to frequently perform charging.